The Lovely Little Mermaid
by BenjaminMackie130
Summary: A 14-year old mermaid princess named Megumi Aino makes a wish to become human for a day. During this time, she falls in love with Seiji Sagara, a human boy she meets during a summer festival. Though when she returns to the sea, a mysterious magical jewel may be the answer which will allow them to be together. [Cover made by The Starlight Let's Player]
1. A Birthday Wish

Welcome to my newest story **_The Lovely Little Mermaid_**. The main source of inspiration for this story was from a completed Sailor Moon fanfiction called **A Mermaid's Tale** which was made by fellow FanFiction author Treta Aysel in August 2007 and lasted up until March 2008 with 31 chapters but with my own little changes to the story as well as with some additional plot elements coming straight from The Little Human, a Cardcaptor Sakura fanfiction made by fellow user Skyklutz the Storyteller between both April and May 2005 as well as also The Mermaid Princess, another Sailor Moon fanfiction that was made by fellow FanFiction user Brittainy777 in March 2004. This story is my own remixed role reversed version of the classic fairytale story _The Little Mermaid_ , which was created by Hans Christian Andersen that is set in the modern era and is also more of a contemporary fantasy fanfiction.

Thanks to a poll made by Tsukasa Kadoya, a fellow member on The Pretty Cure Club (R.I.P Google Plus), I'm going to give Homare a much larger role in this story as she is going to be Megumi's benevolent guardian as well as also including a growing relationship between her and Harry, who is Seiji's legal guardian. I will also have the main five heroines of Star Twinkle; Hikaru, Lala, Elena, Madoka and Yuni, be part of this story as additional main characters alongside Hime, Yuuko, Iona, Hana, Saaya, Emiru and Lulu instead of having all of them appearing as just secondary background characters.

I only own the story of this fanfiction. However, I don't own the Pretty Cure franchise or any of the movies and I probably never will. it currently only belongs to TV Asahi / Asahi Broadcasting Corporation and Toei Animation Co, Ltd.

* * *

 _Once upon a time, but set in the modern world..._

Deep down in the ocean, where no anchor can reach the bottom. There live people who have fish tails instead of legs, Merpeople or Merfolk as they are usually called. Unlike the humans who live on land and polute their own environment, Merpeople both young and old appreciate the ocean and every living creature in it. They also have a very long lifespan of up to 300 years and when they die, they turn into sea foam and nothing more.

The underwater kingdom of Oceana near the shores of Japan is the home of all merpeople, it is also especially the home to the Royal Family with the last name Aino. King Masaru and Queen Kaori as well as their daughter and the precious treasure to all of Oceana, Princess Megumi.

Since her parents were usually too busy to spend time with her, Megumi was looked after by her guardian, Homare Kagayaki.

All her life, Megumi has always wanted to know what it would be like to be if she was born as a human being instead of being a mermaid and see what the world above the water is really like than what she heard from the other merpeople in the kingdom about how humans are vicious, barbaric monsters who catch and eat fish for sport, but Megumi didn't believe any of them as she was always told by her mother that there is good in all living beings, especially in humans.

And then, on the day of her 14th birthday, it looks like she might have her wish come true to truly see what the human world is really like and also for her and Homare to find true love in the process...

* * *

 ** _The Lovely Little Mermaid_**

 ** _Chapter 1: A Birthday Wish_**

 **Written by: BenjaminMackie130**

* * *

It was a very early morning in the Kingdom of Oceana as all of the merpeople in the kingdom were preparing for the impending day. But it wasn't an ordinary day though, as today is also Princess Megumi's 14th birthday. Today would be just a normal day though since the celebration would be held tomorrow at the royal palace.

Inside the palace, Megumi was still sleeping peacefully in her coral bed, to much surprise. Usually, Everyone in the whole kingdom thought that she would be the first one up, the first thing that she did when she usually got up in the morning was ride her pet seahorse around the kingdom. Just as she started to get up, one of her best friends Yuuko Omori swam into the palace to wake up the slumbering princess for the big day. Whenever a young merperson turns 14 years old, it means that he or she would be given a magical item that has just about enough wish power to last for just only one entire day, it didn't matter what the wish was, it would come true for that day. However, there are certain wishes that cannot be made whenever someone recieves this magical item on their birthday, you can't wish anyone to be dead or to automatically become royalty. But other than that, any other wish that was made is okay.

When Yuuko swam into the room, she saw Megumi siitting at her vanity while brushing her hair. "Good Morning and Happy Birthday to You, Sleepy Head." Yuuko said. Upon seeing her friend's arrival in her room, Megumi responded "Hello, Yuyu".

Upon hearing what Yuuko said, Megumi's face suddenly lit up.

"That's right, Today is my birthday!" Megumi exclaimed as she swam around the room with excitement while Yuuko smiled at her friend's happy-go-lucky attitude which can automatically brighten up anyone's day. "I figured it out when you weren't the first merperson in the kingdom to wake up." Yuuko said. Just then, a blonde haired mermaid with a blue sash over her bright orange tail came into the room, arms crossed.

"Princess Megumi, isn't it a bit too early in the morning to be so very excited for your birthday." said Megumi's guardian, Homare as she motioned the princess to calm down her excitement.

Upon hearing Homare's words, Megumi automaticly cooled down from her excitement and continued to brush her hair. "After breakfast is when I will receive my special present, the Wishing Amulet." said Megumi as she, Homare and Yuuko swam out of the room towards the dinning room.

* * *

Meanwhile on the surface of the ocean at an unknown beach, a young brown-haired boy was staring out in the distance as the sun began to rise up over the ocean. "Maybe a quick swim in the ocean and some surfing would clear my mind before the summer festival tonight." said the boy as he walked back to the beach house to put on his swim trunks and get his surfboard.

* * *

Since Megumi would be turning 14 years old, it means that she would be getting something really special for this occasion. Usually in the years before, she would get new clothes like dresses that she could wear only for formal events or recieve new additions to her expansive collection of seashells.

Queen Kaori smiled as Megumi, Homare and Yuuko swam into the dining room. "Good Morning, Mother!" Megumi exclaimed as she swam up and hugged her mother from behind. In honor of the princess's birthday, the chefs have prepared a special breakfast for her: Heart-shaped pancakes spreaded with rainbow-colored marshmallows. When she started eating, Megumi asked "Do you know where Father is?"

"He had some business to do in one of the kingdoms in the South Seas, but he'll be here tomorrow for your birthday party, Megumi." said Queen Kaori.

After eating, Megumi, Homare and Yuuko followed Queen Kaori to the palace's treasure room so that Megumi can receive her special present. Upon entering the treasure room, Queen Kaori gave Megumi a rainbow-colored chest containing her present. "Here it is, your special present, the Wishing Amulet." said Queen Kaori as she opened the chest, revealing the aformentioned Wishing Amulet; a shiny golden amulet with a bright pink jewel at the front in the shape of a heart.

"Kagayaki-san, do you want to come to the surface to see my wish to become a human come true?" Megumi asked.

"No thanks princess, you and Yuuko should go on ahead. But I will come to the surface to check up on you later on today." Homare said to Megumi as she swam out of the room.

Knowing that the is the perfect time for make her wish, Megumi put the amulet on around her neck and swam out of the palace all the way up to the surface, Yuuko following right behind her. Queen Kaori clasped her hands together, hoping that her daughter would be okay being a human for only a day.

* * *

When they reached the surface just as the sun was high up in the skies, both Megumi and Yuuko swam over to a nearby beach so that Megumi could make her birthday wish come true. As soon as they reached the shore, the Wishing Amulet started glowing a bright pink light, it's time for her to makr the wish.

Megumi closed her eyes and clasped both of her hands together in front of the amulet as it began to glow even brighter than before.

 _"I wish I was a human."_

With the wish made, Megumi's body started glowing and in a puff of smoke, her pink tail turned into a pair of legs. A simple pink dress then appeared on her body along with a pair of pink sandals. (A/N: Think of the Resort PreCard outfit she wore from Episode 28 of Happiness Charge)

"Are you sure you want to spend the day as a human? I'm not sure how Hime and Iona will react when they find out you didn't show up at our usual place in Shipwreck Park" Yuuko said, unsure about Megumi spending her birthday as a human. "Don't worry, Yuuko. I'll be fine." Megumi said as she started to stand up on her new legs, only to then fall in the sand.

"Okay, I'll be back to get you at midnight which is when the wish will wear off. But for right now, I need to get going and head back to Oceana or I'll be late for my recording session at _Perfect Tomorrow Agency_." Yuuko said, Megumi nodded in response.

"See you later tonight, Yuyu." Megumi said as Yuuko dove back into the sea and began to swim back to Oceana.

* * *

And that was Chapter 1 of **The Lovely Little Mermaid**! the next chapter is when Megumi first meets Seiji.

Be sure to favorite, follow and review my story!


	2. First ImpressionsMaking a Promise

Welcome to Chapter 2 of **_The Lovely Little Mermaid._** This chapter is where Megumi first meets Seiji and falls in love with him during a summer festival.

Author's Note: Since i'm including Hikaru, Lala, Elena, Madoka and Yuni in this story as a part of the main plot, they will appear as how they do in the 27th episode of Star Twinkle, which is entitled as "The Ocean Planet! Swim Your Way to Becoming a Mermaid! (海の星! 人魚になってスーイスイ!)" (The magazine scans found on Tumblr showed different versions of the Precures' mermaid forms).

I only own the story of this fanfiction. However, I don't own any of the Pretty Cure franchise or the movies and I probably never will. It currently belongs to TV Asahi / Asahi Broadcasting Corporation and Toei Animation Co, Ltd.

* * *

 ** _The Lovely Little Mermaid_**

 ** _Chapter 2: First Impressions, Making a Promise_** ** _and Sunken Treasure_**

* * *

It took some time for Megumi to get used to using her new legs but after a few tries, she managed to get the hang of it. "Now then as Yuuko said before she went back to Oceana, I only have until midnight and then i'll turn back into a mermaid. What should I do first as a human?" wondered Megumi as she stared out at the open sea when she saw a brown haired boy riding a surfboard through a big wave alongside a spiky red haired man who was riding another surfboard.

"Those must two of the humans out there, but I never expected for one of them to be so very... handsome." Megumi said as her cheeks started turning bright red. When the boy rode the wave back to the shore, he saw Megumi staring at him weirdly. "Oh, Hi there." the boy said.

Megumi's cheeks started turning bright red and she felt as if there were butterflies flying around in her stomach. She had never been this close to a merboy or even a human, especially to a human boy and she was worried about acting right in front of him, especially since he was shirtless.

"H-H-Hello. My name is Megumi Aino." Megumi introduced herself, but she still nervous and her cheeks started turning even redder when the boy got closer to her. "Nice to meet you, Megumi. My name is Seiji Sagara." said the boy as he introduced himself to Megumi. "What was that you were doing on the water with that?" Megumi asked, pointing at the surfboard Seiji is holding.

"You mean this? It's a surfboard. You use it to surf on the water whenever there's a wave, either big or small." Seiji explained as Megumi examined the surfboard.

"Say, I haven't seen you around Pikarigaoka before, just where exactly are you from?" Seiji asked which caused Megumi to come up with a lie quickly about where she came from instead of just telling him the truth directly that she is the mermaid princess of Oceana. "Me and my parents initally came from a far off town that is across the seas, but during a recent thunderstorm that happened on our way to your town a few days ago, our boat crashed into a bunch of rocks then fell apart and my parents both drowned in the chaos, but only I managed to survive through the entire storm and then I washed up here on the beach earlier today." Megumi said.

"Sorry to hear that, maybe you can accompany me to the summer festival tonight." Seiji said.

Megumi, who was clearly clueless about the human world's idea of a summer festival, which she heard from other merpeople was different and quite unlike the annual "Blue Shell Festival" held usually once a year during the summer in her kingdom, asked. "What's is a "summer festival"?"

"A summer festival is an event held during the summertime where people dress up in Yutaka and participate in various activities at the festival, such as goldfish scooping and shooting ranges while eating food such as candied apples and cotton candy." Seiji said as he explained the concept of what a summer festival is to Megumi as they walked back to the beach house to get ready for the upcoming festival happening later tonight.

"Do you live by yourself in this place?" Megumi asked as she and Seiji entered the beach house and he motioned her to sit down on the nearby couch.

"No, it turns out that I actually live here with my legal guardian, Hariham Harry. Usually, while I'm at school, he runs and is also the owner of a beauty salon called Beauty Harry." Seiji explained as he went to find a yutaka for Megumi to wear.

* * *

Back in Oceana, Homare was sitting on a rock on the outskirts of the kingdom listening only to her own thoughts about Megumi spending her birthday as a human being until she was broght back to reality by the calls of her two best friends Hana Nono and Saaya Yakushiji.

"Homare, Hana suggested earlier that we, along with Emiru and Lulu, should meet up with Hikaru as well as two of her friends Elena and Madoka then we all go into town to buy a special gift for Princess Megumi so we can give it at her birthday party tomorrow at the palace." Saaya said as she sat next to Homare on the rock.

"You guys go on ahead, I just need a few moments to myself." Homare said.

"You're worried about Princess Megumi spending all of her birthday as a human, aren't you?" Hana said, Homare nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute, how did you guys already know about Megumi spending her birthday as a human?"

"The news has been spreading all around Oceana ever since she decided what her wish should be and later announced it to everyone in the kingdom at her last birthday party over a year ago. You must have been busy practicing your ice skating not to have been to the party or even know about her deciding what her wish would be." Saaya said.

 _"Well, I guess that I may have picked the wrong time to practice my ice skating during_ _the party instead of just doing it either before or after when the time was right."_ Homare thoght as she regretted choosing to practice her ice skating instead of taking part in Princess Megumi's birthdap party.

"It'll be alright, Homare. I'm sure the Princess will be fine when she returns to Oceana after the time limit on her wish runs out and she'll tell us all what the surface world is really like at her birthday party tomorrow. Anyways, We'll see you later." Hana said as both she and Saaya swam all the way back to Oceana.

After they left, Homare went back to her thoughts about Princess Megumi.

 _"Maybe Hana's right, even though I missed her birthday last year because I chose to practise my ice skating rather than be with her, I'm sure Princess Megumi will be okay with spending all of her special day as one of the humans that live on the surface, even if it is for just one day."_ Homare thoght.

Just then, a huge splash coming from above the ocean suddenly caused Homare to snap from her inner thoughts about Princess Megumi as she saw a body sinking deep into the water.

"Is that..." Homare said as she swam up towards the surface of the ocean to help whoever or whatever was drowning.

Wnen she reached the body, Homare gasped at who she saw, it was a human! But it was not just any human, but a handsome man with spiky red hair. Seeing that he needed air to breathe (as with all other humans), Homare rushed to the surface as fast as her orange fins could carry her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon reaching the surface and setting him on the sands of the nearby beach, Homare set him down and pressed on his bare chest, trying to wake him up.

"Come on, wake up!" Homare said as she swished her tail fin in front of his face.

Just then, she heard a groan as the man began to wake up, but was startled when he saw Homare's orange tail.

"Are you... a mermaid?" he said, Homare nodded in agreement.

"What is your name?"

"I'm

* * *

Meanwhile, upon her arrival back in Oceana, Yuuko swam straight to _Perfect Tomorrow Agency._ Ever since she was discovered while performing at Megumi's 13th birthday by the agency's founders, pretty boy Charaleet

"Sorry about that, Omori-san. We didn't know that you were in such a hurry." said one of the three young mermaids as the other two helped Yuuko get up off the ground.

"It's alright.

* * *

In the darkest depths of the ocean far away from the kingdom of Oceana, one of Megumi's friends, Iona Hikawa, as well as two of Hikaru's friends, Lala Hagoromo (who was hanging upside down) and Yuni, were all looking towards what looks to be a recently sunken ship being caught between some rocks after it went down.

"There it it-lun. Iona-san, are you sure this is the right place to search for Princess Megumi's birthday present-lun." Lala asked.

"Of course, Megumi said to me yesterday that she wanted us to go towards one of the recently sunken ships in the Shipwreck Graveyard and get her an artifact from the human world as a birthday present for when she returns to Oceana after her wish expires." Iona said.

"Wait up, everyone!" a voice called out from behind while swimming towards the trio, revealing that it came from another one of Megumi's friends, Hime Shirayuki.

"Hime., hurry up!" Iona said

"Please don't rush me, Iona. You know I can't swim that fast unlike you guys." Hime said.

"Come on, let's go towards that ship." Iona said as she and Yuni began to swim towards the ship.

"You do that, I'll be waiting right here for when the three of you get back." Hime said as she started backing away from the Shipwreck Graveyard but Lala grabbed one of her arms and started dragging Hime towards the ship.

"Come on-lun. You're not getting cold fins are you-lun?" Lala said.

Upon reaching the ship, Hime, Iona, Lala and Yuni each entered the open cargo hull of the ship, completely unaware of the giant mysterious eight-armed shadow that was briefly looming over them before disappearing.

Inside, the four of them were seaching around the ship for the perfect gift to give Megumi as her birthday present until Yuni came across a strange looking bright rainbow colored treasure chest.

Upon opening it up, Yuni discovered what the chest contained: a bright pink heart-shaped crystal emitting powerful pure white energy.

"Everyone, look at this weird jewel I found-nya." Yuni said as she showed the strange looking pink jewel to Hime, Iona and Lala.

"But what does it do?" asked Hime.

"I'm not so sure-lun. But me and Yuni are sure that our friend Yanyan will know-lun." Lala said as she put the jewel in her kelp woven bag.

"Come on, let's go to the surface and see Yanyan." Iona said

But before they could leave the ship, a huge and monstrous looking octopus broke through the ship.

"AN OCTOPUS! IT'S A GIANT OCTOPUS! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!" Hime yelled as the four mermaids began swimming away with the octopus in hot pursuit.

"Iona, I have an idea to lose that thing-nya." Yuni told Iona.

"What is it?"

"We'll swim up there and drop that giant boulder on him-nya." Yuni said, pointing to the boulder on top of the cliff.

While Iona and Yuni were swimming up towards the boulder, Hime swam straight into a rock wall, knocking her out unconscious. Upon seeing the unconscious Hime, the octopus started moving away from Iona and Yuni and towards the blue haired mermaid.

"Hime, hang on! I'm coming-lun!" Lala yelled as she swam fastly towards the sinking Hime with the octopus in hot pursuit. Seizing the opportunity, Iona and Yuni pushed the boulder onto the octopus' head just as Lala grabbed Hime (Who had regained consciousness) by her shoulders while the monster sinked into the abyss.

"That takes care of that bully!" said Hime as the four mermaids began swimming up to the surface.

"Sometimes, Hime. You really are just a scared little guppy-lun." Lala said.

"I am not!"


End file.
